JONAS: Consequences of Living the Dream
by googirl97
Summary: This story is sort of my vision of a third season for JONAS. There is going to be mostly Nacy drama, however there is some Joe/Stella and Kevin/OC. So, read my story to enjoy lots of JONAS drama.
1. The Double Date

**Hey guys, this is my first chapter of my first story ever. It is really bad, but I've already typed up the second chapter and I promise it is way better. There isn't a lot of Nacy fluff or even much drama, so please don't be discouraged after reading this. Also, it's pretty short. I promise it will get better!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I don't own any of the characters, just the plot line. I don't own JONAS or have anything to do with the show. I wish I could have though, then I would add more Nacy drama!**

Chapter 1: The Double Date

The Lucas brothers, Stella, and Macy had just returned to New Jersey after their amazing summer in L.A. Stella and Macy were watching TV in the firehouse while the boys were upstairs rehearsing.

"Mace, we need to go on that double date we've been talking about before school starts," Stella said during a commercial.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to do one last super-fun thing before your senior year," Macy agreed.

"Senior year—ah, I'm so excited! We can all go to prom together! Too bad Kevin already graduated…"

Macy turned towards Stella. "So, what should we do? It has to be epic. Maybe we should go on the private jet and fly to New York for some movie premiere or…"

"Whoa, hold on Macy. We were just in L.A., celebrity central. Don't you just want to stay home and relax?"

"Yeah, you're right. I guess less is more…" Macy conceded. "But, what should we do then?"

"How about just dinner and a movie?" suggested Stella.

"Dinner and a movie? Stells, are we going out tonight?" asked Joe, surprising the girls by suddenly appearing after finishing JONAS rehearsal.

"Yes, Mr. Eavesdropper, we, as in Macy, Nick, you, and I, are going on our first ever double date!" said Stella.

"We are?" asked Nick, who followed Joe.

"Mmhmm. Aren't you excited?" Macy asked Nick, clapping her hands. Nick wrapped his hand around Macey's shoulders.

"Yep!" Nick said.

"Joe, come with me. I am going to find you the perfect outfit for our date. Nick, I will call you up when I'm ready for you. Mace, could you please make the reservations? I'll find you something cute to wear!" Stella said.

An hour and a half later, Joe, Stella, Nick, and Macy were ready for their long overdue double date.

After Joe and Nick suffered through the newest romantic comedy with their girlfriends, they headed to Mario's pizza.

A waitress led them to a secluded table, away from the buzz of people talking in the busy restaurant, and any possible crazed fans.

"Hi, Nick and Joe of JONAS. My name is Penelope and I will be serving you today. Is there anything that I can get you?" asked the waitress.

"Um, not right now. Thanks. We just need a minute to look at the menu," said Nick.

"Okay. Then I will be right back. Might I just add that, I am a huge fan! I just love you so much! I can't believe that I get to serve you! I mean Joe, you have gorgeous hair and Nick, your eyes! I mean, Joe you have beautiful eyes too. And I have absolutely nothing against your hair, Nick. You two are just so amazing!" Penelope took her writing pad and stumbled out the private room, tripping on the way out.

"Hmm, reminds me of someone," remarked Joe.

"Hey! I am no longer the crazy fan girl, ok? I mean, of course I'm still your number one fan…" Macy leaned closer to Nick. "But, that was a bad time in my life that I would like to put behind me and I would appreciate it if you did to, Joseph."

"Oh fine, but you have injured me tons of times. Macy, the crazy fan girl, is going to be pretty hard to forget. I think I might still have some scars" Joe said.

"It's like Macy and I were invisible to that waitress! I mean, she was totally crushing on you! Right in front of us!" Stella exclaimed.

"Oh, Stells. Fans lose their minds when they see us. They don't know what they're saying half the time," Joe said, "You have nothing to worry about. Besides, you're not invisible to me!"

"Aww, Joe. That was so arrogant but then cute, and that's what I love about you!" Stella said in her cute, high-pitched voice.

After finishing their double date, Joe and Nick dropped off their girlfriends and drove home.

"Well, that was fun!" said Joe.

"Yeah, it's too bad Kevin doesn't have a girlfriend. I feel bad for him, home alone with Frankie," replied Nick.

"Me too. We should find him a girlfriend. Remember that girl he was crushing on in Australia?"

"Yeah, he wanted to ask her out but we had to fly straight to France. And then…"

"He developed a crush on a fan in Paris…" said Joe. "But it didn't work."

"Yeah, she was taller than him… ugh. They looked terrible together!"

**A/N: I would feel so honored if you would comment. Give me some complaints or advice... whatever you want. I would appreciate it all! Thank you for reading! I will post the second chapter soon. :)**

**~Maya**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

Nick walked downstairs to breakfast. Surprisingly, he was the last one down.

"Why is everyone already at breakfast? Joe's usually the last one ready," said Nick as he sat down at his usual spot next to Frankie.

"Because, your brother, Kevin, has some big announcement to share with us," replied Tom Jonas.

"Well, what is it, Kevin? I'm hungry and this bacon smells so good!" said Joe.

"Ok, ok. This is it. Nick, drumroll please!" said Kevin. Nick drummed his hands on the table. "…I have a girlfriend!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh, honey! That is wonderful!" said Sandy.

"Who is she?" asked Nick.

"Is she out of her mind?" added Joe.

"Boys, be nice!" reprimanded Tom. "Let Kevin speak."

"Okay, her name is Juliet. She is beautiful and I really, really like her," said Kevin, not fazed by the shock of his brothers.

"Well we want to meet her. Why don't you bring her to meet us? She should come over for dinner tonight," suggested Frankie.

"That sounds like a great idea! What kind of food does Juliet like, Kevin" asked Sandy.

"Well, she likes pretty much anything…I'll ask her today, if you want."

"Well hold on," said Joe. "If Kevin gets to invite his girlfriend, should Nick and I be allowed to invite Stella and Macy, too?"

Tom glanced at Sandy. "Well, it'll be a lot of people, but I suppose it's only fair," said Tom.

"Sure, why not. Nick, Joe, invite Stella and Macy. I'll just make lots of different dishes for all of us to choose from," agreed Sandy.

"OK, now that this is all situated, Mom, Dad, can I go? I told Macy I'd go play golf with her today," said Nick.

"Prepare to be creamed!" said Kevin, remembering their golf bet in L.A.

"Maybe she'll give you pointers and you can beat me in a game of golf," said Joe, the new golf pro after his coaching lessons with Macy.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but Nick, go have fun. And be sure to let me know if Macy can come over tonight," Sandy replied.

"Hey, Nick!" said Macy, meeting Nick at the local country club.

"Hi, Mace! You look very cute and golfy."

"Ha! You remember me saying that?"

"Yes, how could I forget? You were adorable."

"Aww, Nick… I know what you're doing!"

"And what would that be, Mace?"

"You're trying to delay the game because you're scared of losing."

"What?! No, I'm not. But, competition can destroy a relationship. So maybe I should just admit defeat and you can help me improve my excellent golf skills?"

"Fine, but then we have to continue those guitar lessons."

"It's a deal!"

Nick and Macy enjoyed riding around on the golf carts and putting their way to hole after hole. After having had enough of golf, Nick and Macy went to the clubhouse to eat lunch.

"So, Mace…"

"Nick…"

"Kevin has a girlfriend, and Frankie…"

"Hold on, Kevin has a girlfriend?!" interrupted Macey.

"Yeah, her name is Juliet…"

"Do you think Kevin will let me post it on the JONAS site? I mean you and Joe told the world about Stella and I so I'm sure Kevin will be OK with letting the world know about Juliet…"

"Woah, Macy, hold on. I'm pretty sure Kevin and Juliet have only recently become official. He told us today and you know he can't keep a secret," said Nick.

"Oh, fine. But promise me you'll let me be the first to post when he and Juliet decide to become officially official!"

"Well, I don't know if I can do that, but…I'll ask. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks, Nick."

"Anything for you, sweetie."

"So what are we going to do for our 3 month anniversary? It's on the 28th, 5 days from today."

"We can think about… I have to go home now, though. My mom wants Kevin, Joe and I to help with dinner. She doesn't know what everyone likes to eat so we have to make like 6 dishes… I wish we had a sister. Then she could help my mom with the cooking."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later tonight then!'

Later that day, Nick was in his closet looking for something decent to wear.

"Joe! You're the one who spends the most time on your looks, what looks good. The red plaid shirt or the blue that Stella suggested?"

"Well of course the blue! I mean, Stella knows what she's talking about."

"Ok, never mind. You're biased. Kevin, get over here!"

"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec," called Kevin from his own room.

Kevin walked into Nick's room. "Do you think this purple shirt looks good or the green?"

"I don't know, but tell me, blue or red?"

"Which one did Stella suggest?" asked Kevin

"Oh, fine! The blue it is!" said Nick, rolling his eyes.

"So, Kevin. Are you nervous to introduce Juliet to us?"

"No, not really, but Juliet is nervous to meet you guys. You guys better be easy on her!" replied Kevin.

The doorbell of the firehouse rang. Kevin, Joe, and Nick ran to the door to open it.

"Hold on, boys. I'll get the door," said Sandy.

"Hi, Stella! How have you been? It's been so nice to see you again!"

Joe walked over to the door. "Stella!" he said, as he hugged her.

"Joe! It's been like a couple hours since I last saw you, but I missed you so much!" replied Stella.

"I know! Me too!" countered Joe.

"Ok, no matter how touching this is… it's gotta end, because Macy's here!" said Nick, interrupting Stella and Joe's "moment."

"Hi, Macy! It's been like a couple hours since I last saw you, but I missed you so much!" said Nick, imitating Stella and Joe.

"I heard Stella and Joe already, Nick," said Macy. "But nice try!"

"Ooops, can I at least have a hug?" said Nick with a grin.

"Sure, but you don't deserve it," replied Macy, jokingly.

"Excuse me!" said Kevin, pushing Macy and Nick, who were still standing in front of the door, aside. "I see Juiliet's car."

"Okay, then," said Nick and Macy at the same time.

Kevin walked outside to walk Juliet into the house.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Juliet Morgan," said Kevin. Everyone greeted her. She smiled shyly and let Kevin escort her to the dining room table.

"So, Juliet, tell us more about you. We already know you have a younger brother and sister, twins, named Adam and Amy. Your parents are dentists, and you want to be a doctor when you grow up," said Tom. "What hobbies do you have?"

"Well, I like to play tennis…"

"Really? Macy loves tennis. You guys should play together!"

"Yeah, that would be really fun!" agreed Macy.

"What else do you like to do, Juliet? Do you watch TV? What shows do you watch?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah, I watch TV during my free time…"

"You're gonna watch the Grammy's right?" asked Joe. "Stella and I are going together, since everyone know about our relationship now, but you have to watch. Lady Gaga is performing!"

"Wait, when are the Grammy's?" asked Macy. Nick looked down at the table.

"August 28th , didn't you know that, Mace?" replied Stella.

"…must have slipped my mind…" replied Macey.

"Kevin!" Nick said. "Macy was wondering if she could post something on her JONAS website when you and Juliet decide to let the world know about you two."

"Um, sure. We've actually decided to let everyone know now… I mean, Stella and Macy seem to be fine even after the press found out. So, we decided I'd be able share my girl with the rest of the world. So, Joe, Juliet is actually going to the Grammy's with me, as my date."

"Oh, that's so nice!" squealed Macy. Nick pretended to be interested in his peas. "I'll post something after dinner tonight, right away.

"Okay, Mace, you do what you've got to do," replied Kevin.

"So Juliet, we were saying… you like tennis…" Sandy said and everyone continued to eat dinner. That is everyone except Nick and Macy, who were giving each other weird looks.


	3. Threemonthiversary Part 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you are liking the story so far. Just to let you know, school starts in just 6 days, so I won't be posting as often. Also, I changed the title of this story since I noticed that a lot of people's stories have the name "JONAS: Season 3." So, now it's "JONAS: Consequences of Living the Dream." Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Three-month-iversary (Part 1)

Dinner was over, and the girls had finished cleaning up the dessert dishes while the boys played pool.

Macy went into the rec room to look for Nick. Joe had just won his second game in a row of pool.

"Hey Nick! Let's go for a walk…" said Macy.

"Um, okay," said Nick, with a sigh.

Nick and Macy walked to the park, a block away from the firehouse. Nick's hands were in the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Nick, why didn't you tell me about the Grammy's?" asked Macy.

"Because, it was on our three-month anniversary, and I felt bad…" said Nick.

"Well you could have just told me about it, I would have understood. I mean, I just want our three-month anniversary to be special. What's more special than the Grammy's?"

"Well, about that…"

"Hold on, you weren't going to invite me?" said Macy, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I wanted to, but…"

"But what?"

"I already promised Miley I would go with her," said Nick, quickly.

"Miley… Miley Cyrus? When?"

"Way back, when we were dating. It was a long time ago, I promise."

"Well then cancel!"

"I can't…"

"Why not?!"

"Because, she's performing Before the Storm with us and the fans are expecting us to go together."

Macy sat down on a park bench. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, letting out a sigh.

"Mace, are you ok?" asked Nick.

"What are the tabloids going to say when they see you guys _together_ at the _Grammy's,_ singing a _duet_ together?" asked Macy.

"Don't worry; they're not going to say anything. Everyone knows that you're my girlfriend and Miley and I are ancient history."

Macy crossed her arms and frowned.

"Mace, are you still mad at me? Look, the Grammy's are Saturday. I'll make it up to you. We can do something really fun on Sunday. I promise it'll be unforgettable. Please forgive me. I really just didn't want to hurt you. I was going to tell you about the Grammy's myself," Nick begged.

"Okay, fine...but no homemade gifts!" replied Macy. Nick laughed.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the firehouse.

Macy woke up on the morning if her anniversary. Next to her bed was a vase of a dozen roses and a card.

Happy 3 month anniversary, Mace.

I'm thinking of you every second!

Love you forever and always!

Nick

Macy set the card on her bedside table and smiled. Even though she wouldn't be able to see Nick at all on her anniversary, except on the TV screen, she knew Nick would have rather been with her. Her phone rang with a text from Nick.

_Hey Mace, I'm at the airport now, but I miss u! Happy Anniversary!_

Macy tapped "reply" and wrote: _Miss u 2! Thnx 4 the flowers :) Happy 3monthiversary!_

"Joe, Stella, I need your help," said Nick, in the airplane.

"Nick, what did you do?" asked Stella.

"Nothing, it's just I promised Macy an unforgettable 3 month anniversary date tomorrow and I have no idea what to do."

"I have an idea!" said Kevin from across the aisle. "You could write her another sing!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Kevin and I could help you sing it to her. And we could do it in front of an audience… at some restaurant!"

"Oooh! You know what could be perfect?!" asked Stella.

"What?" asked Juliet.

"Kevin can direct a music video for Before the Storm with Nick and Macy in it! Didn't you say she was bothered by you guys performing with Miley?"

"That is a good idea, Stella! Kevin, would you help?" asked Nick.

"Sure! I'd love to!" agreed Kevin.

"Tomorrow is going to be epic!" said Nick.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Nick says that the anniversary date is going to be epic, but unfortunately, life doesn't always work the way you want it to. I still haven't written the 4th chapter yet, but does anyone have any ideas? Should the music video idea go smoothly, or should there be more drama? I got one review from littlehoney. And guess what? That's why I decided to update and add this chapter! So ...maybe some more reviews and I'll write the 4th chapter soon?**


End file.
